pokestorysfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora
Sobre mi Bueno esto no sera tan largo, conozco Pokemon por mi hermano que lo ve desde antes que yo naciera, mi pokemon favorito es typhlosion ya que fue el primer pokemon que tuve y mi primer videojuego fue pokemon oro (Y mi hermano lo borro ¬¬), en la actualidad estoy jugando pokemon Black. aunque es para n3ds mi hermano lo descarga para pc. Tambien me gustan otros animes como: POKEMON - DRAGON BALL - NARUTO - SAILOR MOON - EYESHIELD 21 - SAINT SEIYA - HUNTERX HUNTER, etc... Algo importante sobre mi tambien es que me enamoro de los personajes del anime por ejemplo: NARUTO - SASUKE. DRAGON BALL - JEICE (fuerzas especiales ginyu). INUYASHA - SESSHOMARU. SAILOR MOON - MUCHOS A NOMBRAR XD. EYESHIELD 21 - KAKEI. SAINT SEIYA - MUCHOS A NOMBRAR TAMBIEN ;). HUNTER X HUNTER - KURAPICA. POKEMON - MAURI. Tambien, cuando empiezo a ver una serie que me parece interesante me obsesiono con ella y me da por curiosear todos sus detalles, hasta lo mas minimo. Me gustan mucho los animes que involucren cosas como drama, romance, comedia, accion y esas cosas en general, tambien me gusta mucho el color negro y amo a los pokemon de tipo fuego!. [[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|'♥Thithaa♥']] ★Dime lindura! xD★ 21:56 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Sabias que... * ...Pronuncio la letra de las canciones en ingles tal como las escucho, no como se dicen? * ...Cuando alguien hace algo estupido que me da risa suelo golpearme la frente con la mano? * ...Un dia Me disfrase de Naraku porque estaba aburrida? * ...Me gusta... Quiero decir, AMO EL POLLO FRITO! * ...Soy Homofobica? * ...Nunca me reservo mis opiniones y solo digo lo que pienso? * ...Soy Bipolar? * ...Amo el pollo frito? * ...Acabas de pensar que ya puse eso? * ...Ahora te estas riendo? * ...Tal vez no te estes riendo? * ...Seguramente ahora si? Juego de Titi (es como mi clon... la gente dice que es imaginaria, pero ella no lo cree xD) REGLAS 1. Pon tu reproductor en aleatorio (o como sea que le llamen). 2. Presiona adelantar para cada pregunta. 3. Usa el título de la canción como respuesta a la pregunta aunque no tenga sentido. Sin trampas. 1.-Como te sientes hoy? Rihanna - S&M Comentario: Me siento sadomasoquista xDD 2.-Llegaras lejos en la vida? Aqua - Roses Are Red Comentario: Con rosas no lo creo._. 3.-como te ven tus amigos? Britney Spears - Till The World Ends comentario: Me ven como el fin del mundo :o 4.-te casaras? Selena Gomez & The Scene - Round and Round (Dave aude Remix) comentario: Me casaré cuando esté dando vueltas u.u 5.-Cual es el tema de tu mejor amigo? Selena Gomez & The Scene - Spotlight Comentario: Le gusta ser el centro de atencion xD 6.-Cuál es la historia de tu vida?. Rihanna - SOS Comentario: Que voy pidiendo ayuda xDD 7.-Como fue la secundaria? Bella Thorne & Zendaya - Watch me Comentario: Fue bien porque me miraban o3o 8.-Como saldras adelante en la vida? Britney Spears - Piece of me comentario: Con una parte de vosotros >:B 9.-que es lo mejor de tus amigos? Porta - Distancia Comentario: ¡¿QUE ESTÉN DISTANCIADOS DE MÍ?! TwT 10.-una canción que describa a tus padres?. Cascada - Pyromania Comentario: ¡¡Vivaaaa!! ¡¡Mis padres son pirómanos!! *A*. Aunque diria que esa va conmigo :S 11.-como va tu vida? Selena Gomez & The Scene - Rock God comentario: Me va genial con el dios del rock lml 12.-que canción tocaran en tu funeral? DHT - Listen to your heart (Slow) comentario: Hombre, la cancion es bastante triste x33 Y nunca oiré a mi corazón -.- 13.-Como te ve el mundo? Selena Gomez & The Scene - Off the chain comentario: Me ven fuera de la cadena ._. Pero de su amor o.O 14.-Tendras una vida feliz? Selena Gomez & The Scene - Round and Round comentario: Dando vueltas y vueltas conseguiré marearme xDU 15.-Que piensan realmente tus amigos de ti? Miley Cyrus - Who owns my heart comentario: Me ven la poseedora de su corazón lml 16.-No apta para menores Selena Gomez & The Scene - Shake it up comentario: o.o.... 17.-como puedo hacerme feliz? Porta - Nota de suicidio comentario: Me haré feliz cuando me suicide ._. 18.-que deverias hacer con tu vida? Selena Gomez & The Scene - Intuition comentario: Debería seguir mi intuición... Puede ser x33 19.-Algún dia tendras un hijo? Rakim y Ken-Y - Amigo comentario: ¡¿MI HIJO VA A MORIR?! 20.-con que canción harias streaptice? Selena Gomez & The Scene - My Dilemma Comentario: Sería un dilema hacer streaptease x33 21.-si un hombre en una camioneta te ofreciera dulces ¿que harias? Lady GaGa - Judas comentario: Cogerlas y traicionarle :B 22.-que piensa tu mama de ti? Factoria - Todavía me acuerdo de tí comentario:Awww... Mi mami todavía se acuerda de mí :33 23.-Cual es tu secreto mas oscuro? Aqua - Roses Are Red comentario: Dios... Las rosas son rojas... ¡¡AHORA TODOS LO SABEN!! ;3; 24.-cual es la canción de tu enemigo mortal? Initial D - Running in the 90's comentario: ¡Jodío! ¡Puede correr en los 90! 25.-Como es tu personalidad? Selena Gomez & The Scene - Tell me something i dont know comentario: Mi personalidad es algo que tu no sabes xD 26.-que canción sera tocada en tu boda? Rihanna Ft. Kayne West - Lights comentario:Interesante que en mi boda suene una cancion de luces. ¿Me casaré con una bombilla? 27.-¿Si te conviertieras en el Dictador de una pequeña nación en el este de Europa, serías un dictador benevolente? Selena Gomez & The Scene - Sick of you comntario: Estaría harta de tí LOL 28.-cuales son tus aspiraciónes? Miley Cyrus ft Emily Osment - Whatever i go comentario: Irme... Mis aspiraciones son... Irme ._. 29.-que pasa por tu cabeza cuando te despiertas? Selena Gomez & The Scene - Un año sin lluvia comentario: Pienso que hace un año que no llueve lml